


Personal Preference

by Hotblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotblack/pseuds/Hotblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson had never thought much about the answer to the question he had just been asked. I mean, sure, maybe in passing with one of his dates or with high school sweethearts, but he never thought about it with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Preference

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this work, or the franchise itself.

John Watson had never thought much about the answer to the question he had just been asked. I mean, sure, maybe in passing with one of his dates or with high school sweethearts, but he never thought about it with his best friend. When John didn't answer the question within the “allotted time given,” the question was repeated.

“John. John, I asked you what you look for most in a person's physical appearance,” Sherlock said as he looked from the television set to John and back again. 

“Oh, um, I...” He truly was baffled by this question! How was he supposed to answer this without it sounding somewhat odd? Well, to him, at least. “Er... eyes, I guess?”

“Boring. Next?” Sherlock shot back rapid fire. This made John feel as if he was under pressure, which he kind of was. He searched Sherlock's body thoughtfully for an answer, and chose the one that he thought fit best next. 

“I don't know, hair?” Sherlock rolled his eyes at this response.

“Really, John? Eyes? Hair? Those are both boring! I'd say the most intriguing part of your physical appearance is your hands – safe and inviting. Now, think harder at your next response,” he stated expectantly, looking at John curiously. Oh, wow. Did Sherlock just. Compliment him? John really couldn't believe it! I mean, it's happened before, but either in jest or by accident, mostly. His eyes traced the outline of Sherlock's face and, suddenly, he had his answer.

“Cheeks,” he replied. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

“Hm?” He wanted John to elaborate, of course.

“Cheeks. Your cheeks. Cheekbones? Those. Sharp, yet they accent your face in an inviting way. Safe, because you'll hurt someone if they try to punch or slap you in the face, and generally just... attractive.” What. Did John just say that. Did JOHN just say that?! Um okay no, Sherlock asked you for a general opinion, not for an opinion on him! However, Sherlock seemed pleased with the answer he had received. He nodded in approval.

“Good. I'm glad you think so,” he said, seemingly disinterested. But inside Sherlock Holmes' mind, there was a tiny surplus of dopamine running through his brain at the moment. Hearing compliments such as those from John, of all people, about things like attractiveness, elated Sherlock ever so slightly.

“Are my um... Are my hands really that--”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Good.” John smiled, despite the fact that he wanted to keep an aloof nature throughout this conversation. And, out of the corner of his eye and through his peripheral vision, he could swear he saw a ghost of a smile grace his partner's face.


End file.
